¿Por qué no?
by Eis Black
Summary: Harry sigue a Draco con la capa de invisibilidad. Y al final,pasa lo que pasa... Respuesta al reto #1 del drarrython: 'Ya quisieras'.


**¿Por qué no?**

Comencé a trocear la zanahoria mientras prestaba atención a la conversación de Hermione y Ron. Pero, sinceramente, el examen de Transformaciones me importaba poco. Así que dirigía mi atención dos mesas más al fondo, donde resaltaba el verde de las corbatas. Ahí, entre los dos orangutanes de Crabbe y Goyle, estaba Malfoy. Impecable como siempre, cogiendo los cubiertos elegantemente, se reía de algo que había dicho Parkinson. Mmm, de momento no hacía nada sospechoso.

Ron y Hermione decían que estaba paranoico. Pero no era así. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo algo con los mortífagos. Todo, su manera de hablar, su forma de actuar, con esa suficiencia y sus aires de yo-estoy-haciendo-algo-que-tu-no-sabes, lo delataban. Yo lo veía claro, aunque no sé por qué mis amigos no. En cierto modo era una ventaja, así cuando le seguía tratando de adivinar sus intenciones con la capa, podía ir solo, con menos posibilidades de que me oyera.

- ¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando? – Hermione se inclinó hacia mí.

- Emm, sí – me había quedado embobado mirando a Malfoy – Sí, Hermione – respondí con más seguridad.

- ¿Así que estás de acuerdo con que deberíamos pedir más horas de clase? – Hermione me miraba con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamé asustado. ¿Por qué no la había escuchado antes de responder? A veces salía con esas cosas.

Ron comenzó a reírse, atragantándose con la comida.

- Amigo, Hermione bromeaba – me palmeó el hombro.

- Estaba distraído – me defendí.

- Harry, babeabas mirando a Malfoy – Seamus se autoinvitó a la conversación.

- Cállate, Seamus – le fulminé con la mirada – Y no babeaba.

- ¡Pero mirabas a Malfoy! – Seamus se reía de lo lindo, pinchándome

- Tengo mis razones – me escudé

- Y nadie duda de ellas – el castaño me miró intencionadamente.

-Cálltae, Seamus – repetí tajante.

Ya no tenía ganas de comer. Las insinuaciones de Seamus eran infundadas y lo sabía.

Me acabé de beber el zumo de calabaza cuando vi a Malfoy salir solo del Gran Comedor. Era el momento perfecto para que él fuera a hacer algo relacionado en el Señor Oscuro.

Murmurando excusas a mis amigos, me levanté del banco con la cartera al hombro y salí discretamente detrás de Malfoy. Me aparté en una esquina mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad que siempre llevaba en la mochila y me la puse sin perder de vista la espalda del rubio, que se alejaba por el pasillo.

Le seguí por los corredores tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo vi entrar en un aula en desuso, y me colé detrás de él, arriesgándome con la proximidad, pero no quería quedarme fuera.

Lo que realmente no esperaba ver al girarme es a Malfoy besándose con un Ravenclaw de quinto. Mejor dicho, el Ravenclaw le hacía un examen de amígdalas a Malfoy con los brazos en su cuello mientras el rubio simplemente se dejaba hacer, con las manos en su cintura.

Inspiré con sorpresa. ¿Malfoy era gay? Jamás lo habría dicho. Aunque ciertamente, cuidaba mucho su imagen. Vale, esto no era mi idea de acciones prohibidas. Me giré hacia la puerta para irme, (verdaderamente no quería ver eso). Pero entonces caí en la cuenta. No podía irme sin que se percataran de mi presencia. ''¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda'' Pensé.

No quería ver a Malfoy con ese chico. De verdad, que no.

Pero supuse que sería un suicidio si Malfoy se enterara de que le seguía con una capa invisible. Sopesé mis opciones. O traumarme de por vida viendo Malfoy y al chico haciendo Merlín sabe qué o arriesgarme a que me descubrieran saliendo de allí. Antes de decidirme, oí al rubio hablar.

- Lean, no – dijo separándose de él.

- Oh, vamos Malfoy. Seguro que si que quieres – el chico puso la mano en su entrepierna.

- No – Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se apartaba. – Vete. No he quedado contigo aquí.

- ¿Entonces, con quién has quedado? El Ravenclaw volvió a acercarse al rubio. – Si no le importa, podríamos hacer un …

- Lean, vete ya – cortó Malfoy, hastiado.

- Oh, aguafiestas – protestó, pero se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Reaccioné rápido y me aparté de su camino. Iba a salir detrás de él, no pensaba esperar al segundo pretendiente del Slytherin. Pero Malfoy avanzó, y cerró la puerta detrás del chico sin darme oportunidad de colarme. Retrocedí, estaba demasiado cerca del rubio.

- Potter, sé que estás ahí.- dijo una vez se fue el Ravenclaw. Me helé en el sitio. - ¿Vas a hacer que lance hechizos por toda la habitación hasta encontrarte o vas a salir de la maldita capa de una vez?

Vale, esto estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. ¿Cómo sabía Malfoy que estaba ahí? ¿Y cómo puñetas sabía que llevaba la capa de invisibilidad? Me alejé prudentemente de él, y me quité la capa. No tenía sentido esconderme.

- Malfoy – dije, a falta de algo más inteligente.

- Potter – repitió, acercándose unos pasos. - ¿Qué, otra vez siguiéndome?

- ¿Quién te dice que te estaba siguiendo? – repliqué.

- Oh, venga, no creas que soy gilipollas. Llevas meses siguiéndome debajo de tu estúpida capa.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Cómo se enteraba de todo?

- A ti te lo voy a decir – resopló. – Hoy has estado a punto de conseguir lo que querías, ¿verdad, Potter?

- ¿De qué hablas? –. O se refería a que había estado a punto de verle hacer algo relacionado con los planes del señor Oscuro o se refería a ese chico. Vamos, que o era demasiado listo o demasiado estúpido.

- Has estado a punto de verme con ese chico. Y no íbamos a hacer cosas públicas, precisamente. ¿Verdad que tú querrías estar en su lugar? – preguntó irónicamente, provocándome.

- Ya quisieras – resoplé. Decididamente, era demasiado estúpido.

Avanzó hasta quedar justo frente a mía, con nuestras narices casi tocándose amenazadoramente.

- ¿Y qué si quisiera? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué…? – antes de que me diese cuenta, Malfoy avanzó los dos centímetros que lo separaba de mí y me besó. Al principio fue un simple roce de labios, pero aprovechando que tenía la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa, profundizó el beso. Lamió mi labio inferior un segundo antes de que, viendo que no lo rechazaba, se separaba lo suficiente para sacarme las gafas y volver a besarme con más ímpetu.

Vale, ahora ya no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero un beso era un beso, y nunca había recibido uno (no pensaba igualar esto a lo que pasó con Cho. Ni punto de comparación).

Así que actué por inercia. Llevé las manos a su nuca, inclinándolo hacia mí para besarle con más comodidad.

Draco me bajó los brazos de su cuello, sin brusquedad y sin romper el beso, para quitarme la túnica y colar sus frías manos bajo mi camisa. Me recorrió un escalofrío al sentir los fríos dedos recorriendo la piel de mi espalda.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban, una sobre la otra, acariciándose, conociéndose. Nunca había recibido un beso así, pero desde mi ignorancia podía apreciar que era sublime.

Yo también tenía que hacer algo, así que colé mis manos bajos su camisa para apoyarlas en su pecho. Lo recorrí deleitándome con su tacto, y me entretuve jugueteando con sus pezones, pellizcando y estirando hasta hacer que gimiera.

Draco liberó mis labios, dejando lamidas por todo mi cuello mientras me desabrochaba la camisa torpemente. Bajó por mi torso y se dedicó a mordisquear mis pezones. Gemí fuertemente, era realmente bueno y no sabía que eran tan sensibles.

El rubio se arrodilló y comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón. ''Oh, Merlín, no irá a …'' mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando me obsequió con un lametón por todo lo largo de mi recién liberada erección. Siguió lamiendo, succionando mientras yo enterraba las manos en su pelo y gemía sin pudor alguno ante esas deliciosas caricias. Empezó a lamer la punta, rodeando el glande e introduciéndolo lentamente en su húmeda boca.

Jadeé y mis caderas se agitaron hacia delante cuando me tomó en su garganta. Chupó fuerte, haciéndome emitir sonido que no había imaginado que poder hacer. Cuando ya estaba cerca, cerca, se separó.

- ¿Que mierdas haces? – jadeé con los ojos entrecerrados, la frente sudorosa y totalmente insatisfecho.

- Veo que estás impaciente, ¿no? – su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo.

- Malfoy – le miré con una mezcla de advertencia y súplica.

- Ya va, ya va… - sus manos se dirigieran con impaciencia a su cinturón, debajo del cual se podía apreciar un sobresaliente bulto.

Le aparté las manos y le bajé los pantalones yo mismo. El calzoncillo apenas cubría su erección, totalmente extendido por la dureza que ocultaba, y se aprecia una mancha húmeda.

- Tú también estás ansioso – comenté mientras lo volvía a besar y acariciaba su pene, ya liberado.

Gruñó algo dentro del beso, pero no le presté atención. Lo empujé hasta la pared más cercana y l aplasté con mi cuerpo. Aferré mi erección junto con la suya y las bombeé a la vez. La mía estaba húmeda de saliva, y junto con el chorrito de pre seminal que le chorreaba, tuvieron que bastar como lubricante.

Draco gemía ante la sensación de una polla junto a la suya y mi mano masturbándole. Bajó una mano y rodeó la mía, imprimiendo más velocidad al movimiento y apretando. Yo ya estaba a punto, ya, ya… sentí como Draco gemía más fuerte dentro del beso y algo viscoso embadurnaba nuestras manos. La certeza de que Draco se había corrido fue suficiente para detonar mi propio orgasmo. Apoyé mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, apoyándome contra él cuando me vencieron las fuerzas.

Recuperamos el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones y me separé de él. Con desgana busqué mi varita en la túnica en invoqué un _fregoteo_ que nos limpió a los dos, y me acomodé la ropa.

- Bueno, Potter, ¿me vas a decir ahora por qué me seguías? – preguntó Draco, cerrándose la bragueta.

- ¿Me vas a decir tú a quién esperabas esta noche que no era el chico ese?

- Por supuesto. Te esperaba a ti. Sabía que me seguirías.

Me quedé sin palabras. Así que realmente él había planeado esto.

- Si continúas siguiéndome ya sabes lo que te espera. – añadió.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – pregunté.

-Tú sabrás. Así que, para comprobarlo, ¿mañana después de la cena vas a seguirme? – preguntó francamente.

Lo medité durante una décima de segundo.

- ¿Por qué no?

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un pequeño oneshoot que escribí para el drarrython, cortito, pero que me hacía ilusión hacer :3<p>

Dejarme reviews, porfa, me haréis bastante feliz :)


End file.
